If Tomorrow Never Comes
by CarlitosCandy
Summary: While helping out a friend, Stacy meets someone who leaves his mark on her heart forever.. Stacy Christian, Jeff Hardy Trish Stratus,EdgeLita, and others! please R
1. Chapter 1

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

Title: If Tomorrow Never Comes

Author: Candy

Author e-mail: PG (will probably change later)

Characters: Stacy Keibler, Jay Reso, Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Chris Jericho, Torrie Wilson, HHH, and others along the way

Distribution: Cristal, and I don't own anything or anyone assosiated with the WWE.All i can claim ismaybe the name of a hotel or an arena, Mel, Jack, and the two little boys. (All are barley mentioned )

Summary: While helping out a friend, Stacy meets a special someone that leaves his mark on her heart forever..

Author's Note: I got the idea for this story from reading the first chapter of the book "Nights in Rodanthe" by Nicolas Sparks. ;)

For my Ali! Whom I love so dearly… this one's for you hun:)

* * *

"What the heart has once owned and had, it shall never lose."  
Henry Ward Beecher

* * *

Most people in their old age usually say they have no regrets in life.

But that was not the case for Stacy Keibler, a sixty-eight year-old single mother with four grown up and married children.

As the elderly woman sat on her porch, looking into the depths of the crimson sunset, she reflected on the life she had so carelessly swept through.. and the one she left behind. Or more so, the people she left behind.

Although it seemed quick, Stacy's life was not a total failure. Not a failure at all. At the tender age of twenty-six, she married the man she thought she'd love and stay with forever. And with him, she had four beautiful children. Three boys, and a little girl.

But after having three children, Stacy's dream-like marriage began to fall apart. With stretch marks and a permanently marked body from carrying three children, the little blonde gave up all hope and dreams of becoming a model again, struggling with the ups and downs of finding a good part-time job. Meanwhile, her husband began drinking non-stop, and would work day and night for little money at all.

The strong and large man would come home every night, his breath reeking of alcohol, wanting nothing and everything at the same time from his prized trophy wife. Soon, the music that once filled their little home faded, and was replaced with the yelling and fighting that went on into the mid-morning hours of the night.

And one night, after a loud and destructive fight, the big man who used to have dreams as big as her own finally had enough. He walked out, leaving an eight month pregnant Stacy and their three little boys behind.

Hunter never got to see his beautiful little girl. The one that was born exactly two weeks after he left. The one he had always wanted.

Stacy released a deep breath, clinging onto the mere thoughts of him. She hadn't seen or talked to him in over forty years, and his image inside of her faded more and more every day. Only did she see him within the eyes of their children.

_Their_ children..

Even though they hadn't had a father, money, or a steady home when they grew up, each of them had turned out quite well. The three boys had all gone to college, and were now all married with jobs that paid the highest.

Her daughter, on the other hand, turned out too much like her mother.

Three years into her road to a degree in meds, Mel ditched college to marry a man by the name of Jack. He, being a expert on cancer treatments, helped create two beautiful children and took care of his wife.. until the day that cancer took over his own body.

From that day on, Mel wore the same stone expression she did at his funeral. Not a single, visible tear had been shed.

It had been just two weeks after that day, and Stacy had not spoken a word to her daughter since.

Reaching over and grabbing the car keys off of her small table, the elderly woman walked slowly to her car and managed to drive the short distance to her only daughter's small home.

When she arrived at the small, worn down house in 5th street, Stacy realized that the shades were drawn, and the house itself looked like it had been abandoned for hundreds of years. Taking a deep breath, she pulled the keys out of the ignition and opened the door, beginning the walk up the weed-scattered path to the font door.

"Grandma!"

Stacy laughed. The shout had simultaneously come from her two little grandkids, who ran up and hugged her the moment they saw her from the window.

"Well well, isn't it my two favorite boys. How are you?"

"Good," They both spoke quietly, their chubby cheeks adding character to their smiles.

After loosing their father just a two weeks ago, the two young boys didn't look as sad or worn-out as Stacy expected them to be. Yet again…they were just little boys.

"Come see our room, Grandma!" The elder one suddenly busted out, "A man came and painted it. Come see!"

She arched a brow at the dark-skinned child, "A man? ..Who was this man?"

"We've never seen him before. Mommy said he was her friend. But come and see our rooms, Grandma! Come and see!" They wrapped their plump little fingers around hers, as if to pull her into the house.

Stacy laughed, and stood up as best she could. "Where's your mother?"

The two boys -- whom both took on a striking resemblance of their dad -- looked at each other for a small second. "She's inside," The younger one spoke, "She said she was tired."

Stacy nodded, following the boys into the broken down house. As they both darted off, she remained back to soak up the image of the house.

It was even more pitiful then the outside.

Dishes were piled high in the sink. Toys that had been showered upon the boys from their father lay all over the house in every room. The furniture was old, and most of it broken. The carpet was dirty, filled with splotches of food and who knows what else. The paint and wallpaper was chipped in corners. The whole house was covered in a layer of dust. And the smell was almost too much to bare.

She swept her fingers along the hallway wallpaper as she studied the pictures that still hung so perfectly on the wall. Pictures of Mel and Jack, Jack and the kids, the kids and their mother. The string of pictures ended when a door came in their path. A door that Stacy noticed to be closed, but hopefully not locked.

She was about to open it when she realized just why it was closed in the first place.

It was Jack's den.

"What do you want, Mom?"

Stacy gasped, bringing her hand to her heart as she turned in the direction that the voice came from.

Her heart just about froze when she saw the sickening sight of her daughter as she stood before her.

Mel's once long and beautiful blonde hair was ratted in knots, tied loosely at the top of her head. There was no signs of make-up on her usually cheery face. Her flawless skin that once glowed as much as the sun in the sky was ghostly pale. A baggy tee shirt and sweat pants covered her slim body. And she wore that stone, lulled expression on her usually pretty face.

"Honey.." Stacy approached her with open arms, "How _are_ you?"

She snorted, "How _am_ I? Shitty, if you really wanna know. ..And what are you doing here?"

She frowned, folding her thin arms across her chest. "I haven't talked to you in two weeks. I wanted to see how my daughter was."

Mel huffed, turning around and walking into the living room, curling up in what was Jack's favorite chair. "Well, my life is a living hell. My husband is gone, he left me no money, and my kids are running wild. And to top it all off I have you on my back."

Stacy glared at her daughter. "How exactly did you afford to hire someone to paint the boys' room, Mel?"

The disheveled woman looked up at her mother, suddenly even more pale then before. "Who told you that?"

"Your children,"

"He's just a friend.." She mumbled, "It's none of your business."

"Mel!" Stacy exclaimed, "Your husband just died!"

"Shut up, Mother!" She yelled, "It really needed to be painted.. Jack never got around to it. We don't have any money…I didn't know what else to do.." A lump seized in her throat.

Stacy sighed, pulling a footstool from the corner and dusting it off. "Honey, talk to me."

Mel's lip quivered as she pulled a wrinkled tissue out of her pocket, "I'm so lonely.. And I just don't know how to handle this anymore. The boys need their father and I need a husband. But we just can't have that anymore.."

"Baby, it's okay.." Stacy reached up and ran her fingers down her daughter's cheek, slipping a few pieces of limp hair behind her ears. "We can get through this. I promise."

She shrugged her mom's hand off. "How would you know how I feel? You've never been so in love with someone that it made your heart burst just thinking about them. This isn't like you and Dad. You both had major issues you couldn't handle, so he walked away from all of us. I loved Jack. I still do and I always will. You've never been in love like I have, then not been able to have what you've always wanted."

Stacy arched her eyebrow, "I haven't?"

Mel looked up at her mother, "You're telling me you and Dad were like that?"

"No, not Dad." Stacy sighed, looking down at the small ring as it shimmered upon her thumb.

"Christian."

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, after this there is no more "old Stacy" until the very end of the story. It turns "normal" at the beginning of chapter two. So if this wasn't what you expected out of a story dont worry! ..Things change :)


	2. Saving Me

**Whew! Okay guys, here's another chapter of If Tomorrow Never Comes! I've decided to add some new pairings which include Jeff/Trish and Lita/Edge! (They're not in this chapter tho, they'll come as we go along) So i hope this draws more people to read the fic :) Thanks to my reviewers! (Ali babe, i adore you!)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, please R&R!**

**God bless! xox Candy**

(( Part 2 ))

_Baltimore, Maryland. 2002_

As a young blonde at the age of twenty-one left her small cottage-like home on a warm summer day, she didn't realize that today was the last day her life would ever be considered normal again. And as her cell phone rang from her purse, she didn't realize that the single call from and unknown number would change her life forever.

"Hello?" Stacy Keibler answered her phone warily, unbeknownst to her the caller on the other line.

"Am I speaking to a Miss Stacy Keibler?" A loud, gruff male voice spoke from the other line.

Inside, Stacy was hoping that it was someone from the modeling agency, calling to tell her that she could have her job back, that she really was beautiful, that she didn't have to go searching for a semi-high paying job without a college degree. But really, she knew that would never happen.

"Yes, that's me. Now who is this?"

The man cleared his throat. "Miss Keibler, I am Vince McMahon, from the WWE. I've heard you've been familiar with the business?"

Stacy froze for a minute. Now what in the hell did _he_ want? "Yes, I am actually. I have a good friend who works with you."

"Wait, let me guess." Stacy picked up on the slight cleverness in his voice. Right away she knew he was an intelligent man. "Trish Stratus, correct?"

She laughed lightly, taking a seat on her porch to hide from the blazing sun. "Yepp, that's her."

"Speaking of Trish, that's exactly why I called."

"Why? Is something wrong with her?" Stacy suddenly blurted out. No wonder the chairman of the WWE had her cell phone number.. Trish gave it to him.

"I'm afraid so," His tone softened, "But don't worry, it's not what you think. Physically, Trish is doing great. But mentally and emotionally, I'm worried about her."

"Is she okay? What happened?" She wished the man would just blurt out what was wrong and what happened, she couldn't stand just sitting there waiting for him to talk while she asked tons of questions.

"A few months ago, Trish started seeing a man by the name of Chris Jericho, another wrestler in the company. From what I heard, she fell madly in love with him and there was even talk of a wedding in their near future. But just recently, Trish found out that Chris had been cheating on her with our Diva Search winner for months, and it completely broke her heart. Of course, you can guess that they are no longer together. But Trish hasn't been the same since. She's withdrawn, quiet, and she's always complaining about being lonely. She's just not herself.."

"Wow," Stacy whispered, cutting the man off. "That's horrible."

"Yes, I know." Vince said quickly, "But without Trish, there's no divas. And without the divas, there isn't any Raw. You know what I'm saying, right?"

Inside, Stacy realized that Vince was sort-of stretching the truth. But a man that rich could've told her the sky was falling and she would've believed him. "Yes."

"Stacy, the reason I'm calling is to ask you something. I need to you travel with Trish while she's on the road until she gets better. The hotel and plane tickets are all on me, you don't have to pay for anything. You'll just simply go wherever she goes and stay at the arenas with her. I'm hoping that having some company while alone Trish will slowly but surly start snapping back into her old self. So, what do ya say? Ya in for some traveling?"

Stacy sputtered out a few fragments of words, but nothing else seemed to bounce of her tongue. Travel with the WWE? And who knows for how long this would be? "I -- I really don't know what to say, Mr. McMahon.. I--"

"Say you will, Stacy. Please? For Trish?"

The leggy blonde sighed, looking down at the list of applications for jobs she held in her hands, then back to the small house she never thought she'd have to live in. "Okay," She breathed, "I'll do it."

_One week later._

Placing her hands on her slender waist, Stacy's lips formed a small pout as she looked down upon the suitcase, which was now almost completely filled with the blonde's clothes and other belongings.

Trish would be picking her up in fifteen minutes, then from there they'd be heading off to Nevada for a Raw show. And in many ways, Stacy still wasn't ready. Her suitcase wasn't packed, emotionally she was on a roller coaster, and mentally she was doubting everything she was about to do.

But whatever. When Stacy had called Trish, telling her that she would be traveling with her for a while, it was the first time she had heard her giddy little laugh in the longest time. She couldn't ruin that now.

Zipping up her suitcase, she grabbed it and rolled it down the short flight of blue-carpeted stairs.

This was definitely going to be interesting.

Stacy watched from her kitchen window as the storm clouds rolled in, waiting with a glass of water in hand for Trish arrive. She didn't have to wait much longer before a black Dodge Stratus pulled into Stacy's small driveway and the little blonde diva ran up to the front door.

The leggy blonde met Trish half way, and the two girls jumped into each other's arms after the door was open. Squealish girly laughter filled the air.

"God.. How long has it been?" Trish breathed, finally stepping back from Stacy to get a good look at her friend.

"Too long." She almost whispered, feeling somewhat self-conscious as Trish skimmed her appearance.

"You look great!" She chimed, then switching her gaze to the broken-down house Stacy stood before. "Don't tell me you live here.." The blonde arched a brow, wrinkling her nose in Stacy's direction.

"Actually…I do." She sighed, looking down at her feet. "C'mon, lets get going. Something tells me we have a lot to talk about."

**ooo**

A plane flight and many hours driving in the car later, Trish and Stacy had finally arrived at the town they were destined for in the first place. They were still chatting as Trish drove into the parking lot of a Hilton hotel.

"Don't tell me we're staying here!" Stacy exclaimed as she finally realized where they were, staring with her jaw dropped up at the huge building.

"Yepp, it was either this or the Holiday Inn, and I figured you'd have no interest in that place."

Still staring while Trish parked, the little blonde looked over at her friend. "The only hotel I've ever stayed in was a one bedroom infested with cockroaches, and that was only because my mom made us visit my grandpa when he was sick!"

Trish just laughed, "I'm gonna run inside and get a room to put all my stuff in, I usually don't like to bring most of it to the arena with me cause kids come along and take it. You can come in if you'd like."

Stacy pondered on the thought for a moment, but then decided she couldn't wait another minute to see the beautiful hotel that had once even been out of reach in a dream. "No," she smiled, "I'll go."

As Trish led the way, Stacy followed behind when the two blondes entered the hotel. Immediately, Stacy's jaw dropped.

She hadn't ever seen anything as big or as beautiful in her lifetime.

The lobby was absolutely huge, filled with high-priced everything, from carpeting to paint to luggage carriers. The people moving about looked rich and important, making her feel somewhat vulnerable and small. Statues and paintings that were put up to add character looked as if they each cost millions of dollars, and were painted by Da Vinci himself.

"Like it?"

The star-struck blonde jumped as she heard the small voice behind her. She turned around to see Trish's smiling face. "Oh, God, Trish…its amazing."

She laughed. "I thought you'd like it. You can look around here while I go get a room, okay?"

Stacy just simply nodded as Trish walked off, still trying to soak up everything she could. She was pretty sure she appeared trashy and unprofessional to the other people, but at this moment she didn't care. She was now a princess, an explorer, and this was her kingdom.

Deciding to explore a bit, she almost skipped across the lobby and into a seemingly empty corridor. The little blonde walked down slowly, tracing her fingers across the numbers on every door.

"Hey, baby."

Stacy jumped again when she heard a gruff male voice from behind her. When she turned, she found herself staring into the face of a pudgy, balding man in a business suit, complete with a wedding ring.

"How much?" He stepped closer, breathing into her neck.

"Excuse me?" She backed up, scrunching up her face and trying to get as far away from the man as possible. His breath reeked of alcohol, even during the afternoon, and she thought she was gonna puke.

"How much…for a few hours." He grinned crookedly, trailing a finger down the soft skin of her arm.

Stacy slapped his hand away, "I don't do that.."

The man's grin turn into a frown, and he began speaking through his teeth. "The hell you don't..!" He grabbed her arm as tightly as he could, and when she tried to scream he held his free hand over her mouth.

Feeling panic rising inside of her, Stacy tried her hardest to kick the man away, but he was just too strong. And soon she found herself being carried up a flight of carpeted stairs…

Until he suddenly stopped, and she was dropped upon the floor.

Her first reaction was to run, as far and fast as she could. But a bigger part of her was telling her something else.

Picking herself for a small second, she opened her brown eyes and stared down at what was unfolding before her. A man had come to her rescue, and was now kicking the crap of what was left of the man.

After one last blow to the stomach, which sent the man to the floor, the young man who had come to her rescue skipped up the stairs and sat next to her. "You okay?" He touched her cheek softly, looking with passion into her pale face.

"Yeah.." she mumbled, "I'm fine."

He was about to say something more, but Stacy stopped him when she suddenly heard Trish calling her name.

"I…uh, I gotta go. Thanks for helping me.." And with that she left, darting down the rest of the stairs and back into the lobby, where Trish seemed somewhat worried.

"Stacy!" She exclaimed when she saw her friend running towards her, "Where were you! Are you okay?"

"Me..?" Stacy pondered on the thought of telling Trish what had really happened for only a little while. But the thought quickly faded. Trish didn't need any more drama right now. "Yeah, I thought I got lost for a minute up there, but some guy came and helped me out."

Trish smiled weakly, "Well, lets get going, shall we? I'm all set if you are."

Stacy nodded, the thoughts of the man who had come to her aid lingering in her mind. "Yeah, lets go."

**ooo**

"_This_ is where you work?" Stacy said, staring in awe at every little detail of the arena they were staying that.

Trish just laughed lightly, dragging her friend through the hallways by the wrist. "Yeah, different arenas all over the country like this. They're great, aren't they?"

"I've never been in a building so big.." She spoke softly, her mind floating off in different directions.

As she was dragged through the halls, Stacy tried to linger behind to catch every detail of every item that caught her eye. This place was amazing. There were people and boxes and equipment all over the place. It was like being backstage at a concert or something.

Suddenly, Stacy stopped when her eyes skimmed over something…familiar. "Trish.." She whispered, "Trish!"

The Woman's champ turned around, somewhat of a grumpy look upon her face. "What?"

"Who's that man over there?" When Trish approached, she pointed a finger in the direction of the man she recognized. The man that had saved her from the attacker. The one she hadn't stopped thinking about.

"Oh, him?" Trish looked over at Stacy, who's eyes were still locked upon him. "That's Jay, but everyone calls him by his wrestling name, Christian."

Her eyes widened, still remaining locked upon the man she now knew as Christian. "He's a wrestler?"

"Yepp.. Why? Do you _like_ him?"

Stacy shook her head, now even more confused then before as she watched Christian deep in a conversation with another man she didn't recognize. "No.. Who's he with?"

"Oh, that's Jeff Hardy. He's a wrestler, too." Stacy looked over at Trish in time to notice she was blushing.

"Oh my God, you _like_ him!" She exclaimed, laughing all along.

"Shhh," Trish whispered, elbowing Stacy in the side. "No I don't, he's just a good friend of mine. Besides, you shouldn't be talking. Why are you asking me about Christian?"

"Because, he's the one that saved…uh, _helped_ me, when I got lost in the hotel." Stacy stumbled over her words, just realizing how stupid they actually sounded.

"Well, then go talk to him!"

Stacy turned to Trish, her eyes wide. "What? I can't do that! What am I suppose to say? 'Thanks for saving me when I got lost in a measly hotel'?"

The blonde shrugged, "Sure! Why not?"

The leggy diva smiled, an idea popping into her head. Maybe this whole 'healing Trish' thing wasn't going to be so hard after all. "Okay, I'll do it if you talk to Jeff."

This time, it was Trish's turn to be somewhat shocked. "What! Me? No, I can't do that, Stace. At least not yet. But, I promise I will sometime soon, okay?"

Stacy swallowed the lump in her throat. Okay, so maybe it wasn't going to be so easy. She groaned, "Okay, fine."

"Hun, I really need to go get ready for tonight. You go talk to them for me, okay? Make some new friends, since you're going to be with me here for a while yet."

She nodded, unsure yet of what she was going to say to the two strangers. "Uh, okay."

Smoothing the wrinkles from her shirt as Trish walked away, Stacy took a deep breath and took one step forward. It was her first day here, and things were already turning out to be extremely interesting.

End of Chapter 2.

**Mwah ha ha! The end of chapter 2! See? I told you it was gonna be normal! Anywho, in the next chapter you'll get to see what Stacy talks to Christian (and Jeff) about! And maybe something will happen during Trish's match..? Hmm, wait and find out! R&R!**


	3. Let Me Hear Your Voice

_Alright guys! I have yet another chapter for ya. Hope you like it, chapter 4 should be up as soon as i write it! (LoL) There's not much else to say, besides that I **LOVE** my Ali oodling bunches and I thank her for asking me to write this fic! _

_xox Candy_

**(( Chapter 3 ))**

With her famous soft smile plastered on her face, Stacy slowly approached the two men, whom immediately stopped talking the moment they saw her. From the look on Christian's face, she could tell he knew exactly who she was. Jeff, on the other hand, seemed to look at her as if she was just a beautiful woman, whom just happened to be a fan.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to thank you for helping me earlier. I don't know what I would've done if you wouldn't have been there.." She waited for either one of them to say something. But Christian had an unreadable expression on his face and Jeff just looked confused.

The blonde man reached behind him and scratched his head, seemingly uncomfortable. "Well, uh, you're welcome."

Stacy nodded. She had hoped he would say something more, but then again, what the hell was he supposed to say? She turned around, letting out a long breath, wanting nothing more then for him to stop her.

"Hey.. wait.."

Finally. Stacy spun back around on her heel, offering a smile at the two men, not knowing why in the world she had wanted to keep talking to them in the first place.

Christian had brought the arm back that he had reached for her with, and brought it to his lips, as if to be thinking. "Who…who are you?"

The leggy blonde blushed, drawing her eyes towards the ground to hide it. "Stacy Keibler," She said with a smile, picking her head back up to look at both men. "I'm traveling with Trish until she, uh, feels better."

She saw Jeff absently smile at the mention of her name, making a mental note to let Trish know later on.

"So, you're not in a contract here or anything?"

Stacy shook her head, "Nope, not really. Vince McMahon just called me up last week and asked him to travel with his best diva until she felt better. Kinda like a traveling doctor I suppose."

"Is she sick or something?" Jeff suddenly spoke, now more interested in the conversation then he was before.

"No, well…kinda." Stacy sucked in her lower lip, hoping not to give out too much information. But whatever, this was just Jeff. If anyone, he should know. "From what Vince told me, she hasn't been the same since she found out Chris Jericho or whats-his-name cheated on her."

Jeff's features dropped, and he seemed somewhat angry. "Yeah, there seems to be a lot of that going on around here lately."

Inside, Stacy had no idea what he was talking about, but decided to let it alone. It probably wasn't any of her business anyway.

Christian's gaze never moved from the little blonde as she spoke to them -- or more so Jeff. But at the moment, he didn't care who she was talking to, as long as he could admire her while she did so.

"So, you're traveling with Trish for now, until she's better?" He asked.

Stacy turned and smiled at him, "Yepp."

"Well, I think that's very sweet of you."

The little blonde let out a small laugh, trying to hide her burning cheeks. The way he smiled at her -- man, it was amazing. "Thank you… Anyways, I really should get going. Trish is probably lookin' for me."

With that said, the Hardy boy nodded and waved, but Christian said nothing. Disappointed and somewhat confused, Stacy turned around to leave, hoping once again that he'd stop her. But this time, he didn't.

**ooo**

As Jeff Hardy looked over at the blonde Canadian standing next to him, he couldn't really seem to understand what he was thinking. The expression on his face was completely unreadable, and he knew Stacy had tried to read it to.

"What was that?"

Christian managed to take his eyes off of the blonde and turned to look at Jeff, who was staring back at him with one of his looks. "What was what?"

"You… doing that! Why didn't you stop her?"

For a beat, Christian looked back at the blonde as she walked off…away from him, then turned back to his friend. "I dunno, she said she had to leave.. And so she left."

Jeff just stared back at him, a perplexed expression on his face. "What if that was the last time you ever saw her again? Would you've let her walked away then?"

The blonde man sighed, looking over at the colorful Hardy boy. "Jeff, I just met the girl.."

"So!" He suddenly exclaimed, a smile adorning his handsome face. "Don't tell me you didn't find her totally mesmerizing and beautiful and..-"

Christian laughed, nudging Jeff in the arm with his elbow. "You sure are one to talk, Hardy boy. I think even Stacy noticed the way you reacted when she said Trish's name!"

If Jeff was blushing, Christian thought, then he hid it unbelievably well. But instead of being embarrassed, Jeff just acted like Jeff, and smiled.

"Hey, can ya blame me?"

As the blonde Canadian looked back at his colorful friend, he noticed that spark in his eye and evilness in his smile that he always wore before he did something.. well, like only Jeff Hardy did things.

"Okay," Christian stared at Jeff, narrowing his eyes, "What's that look for?"

Jeff just stroked the stubble on his well defined chin, looking down the hallway that was ahead of them. "Christian, my friend," He reached over, placing a fingernail-painted hand on Christian's shoulder, "I have an idea. How does this sound.. Jeff Hardy, Trish Stratus, Christian, and the new Miss Stacy Keibler on a double date."

He just huffed, placing his hands on his hips and drawing his eyes downward before looking back at his friend. "Honestly?"

Jeff nodded.

"I think it sounds like a bunch of bullshit." He said bluntly, shaking his head. "If I ask that girl out, she's gonna freak and think I'm some pervert. I just met her 10 minutes ago and you're telling me to ask her out on a date?"

"Well…yeah. But not just any date. It's a _double_ date." Jeff grinned, speaking as if he was some genius and had some awesome plan in mind that had a 100 percent chance of working.

"Oh? A double date?" Christian retorted, his upper lip curling into a snarl. "And that makes it better.. _how? _The only reason Stacy's here is because Trish isn't being herself - over a guy. And you somehow think that going on a date with her so soon is going to make everything better?"

He turned, grinning back at Christian. "Are you trying to tell me you think it isn't normal of me to think this way?"

"Well.. I dunno, Jeff. What if they--"

"Don't want to?" He budded in, "The worst they can say is no."

Christian sighed. There was no way in hell he was going to get out of this one. Besides, it actually sounded kinda fun… "Okay, fine. I'll do it."

Jeff just laughed, clapping his hands together and grinning at Christian. "Trust me, man, you'll thank me later." He yelled down into the hallway as he bounded off, "It can only go up from here!"

The Canadian laughed inwardly to himself.. _And what part of the male anatomy is he talking about _this_ time..? _He shook the thought out of his head. Sometimes, even if he didn't mean to, he'd amuse himself and start randomly laughing in public. Something only his closest friends would pick on him for.

But even after Christian made his way to his locker room, hands shoved deeply into his pockets, he couldn't keep his mind off the little blonde that had worked her way into his life - and mind - so quickly.

And he knew inside, from the moment he laid eyes on her, that she'd be there for quite a while.

**ooo**

"Trish?" Stacy called, searching through the hallways. She had forgotten where the Diva's locker room was, and filled with eagerness to tell her friend about Jeff, she was frantically searching through all the hallways. "Trish!"

Turning a corner onto another long hallway, Stacy sighed to herself. This definitely wasn't getting any easier. But only a few steps onto the concrete floors, the leggy blonde approached a door with a sign that read 'Diva's' hanging from it. She opened the door quickly, rushing in, hoping that Trish would be there.

And she was. But she was alone, sobbing quietly into her hands.

"Trish?" Stacy asked softly, sitting next to her on the couch and putting an arm around her shoulder. "Trish, honey, what's wrong?"

Trish looked up suddenly, as if she was surprised someone had actually seen her. She tore her gaze away from Stacy's, laughing at herself as she toyed with the wet and ripped up Kleenexes she held in her hands. "Oh, nothing. It's nothing. I'm just being a baby."

"C'mon, Trish. You can tell me,"

Trish looked up at her, meeting her pretty eyes, as if she was thinking about telling her. But as quickly as she brought her head up, she brought it back down. "No, no. It - it's stupid. No big deal, really."

"No," Stacy grabbed Trish's hand, forcing her friend to turn back to her. "Please? I want to know."

After blowing her nose once more in the Kleenex, the petite blonde looked over at her leggy friend, offering her one of those fine - but-only-because-you-talked-me-into-it looks. "Okay, okay." She managed to laugh a little, "I'll tell you, but like I said before, it's pretty stupid."

Stacy shook her head, "I'm sure it's not, just tell me."

"Okay," Trish began, taking in a deep breath and letting it on the same beat, "It's just that.." She trailed off for a moment, then spoke again more clearly, "After I said I was gonna walk back, I actually stayed behind and hid around the corner so I could see you talk to Christian and Jeff." She paused, laughing again before continuing, "And as I just sat there - watching you and Christian practically undress each other with your eyes - it just reminded me of when I was with Chris.. And how he used to hold me, touch me as if I was the only woman he ever cared about." She huffed, turning to Stacy, "Boy, was I ever wrong, wasn't I? I thought I was in love, and I finally found the man of my dreams. Then the next thing I knew he was making out with that slut Christy."

She placed a hand on Trish's back, trying to sooth the blonde diva. "Oh.. Trish.. I'm so sorry."

The Canadian woman waved her hand in front of her face, "No, don't be. I'm glad I walked in on them, to tell you the truth. Otherwise, I probably would've never found out." She paused for a moment, lifting her head up towards the ceiling, the tears very visible in her eyes. "I just wish I could turn back the clock.. So when I had to choose between him and my better friend, I'd choose my better friend."

"Well.. Who's you're better friend?"

"No one," She snapped, blowing her nose again into her Kleenex. "It's too late now, I'm a wreck." She paused once again, looking over at her pretty friend. "You know what I really need, Stace?"

Stacy fell silent, "..what?"

"Time." She spoke softly, "All I want is time."

* * *

**Read n Review.. you know I love 'em!**


	4. Rain Check

**Hello again. I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update any of my fics. Like I said before, FanFiction(dot)net decided to take off my one-shot "song fic" that didn't have any lyrics in it, AND suspend my uploading fics for a while.**

**But alas, I'm back, better then ever! I can't promise when Chapter 5 will be up .. but I'm sure it'll be soon since I've been on this writing streak lately.**

**"The Angel" , "Little Black Dress" , and "You Are Mine" all should be updated REALLY SOON! So stay tuned for them!**

**Enjoy the chapter .. READ AND REVIEW. Just like votes, every one counts!**

**Love ya, xox Candy**

**(( Chapter 4 ))**

Stacy sat alone backstage in Trish's locker room, biting down on her lower lip as she watched Trish wrestle her match, the little diva nervous and worried. Sure, she had no idea what wrestling an actual match was like, but on the contrary, she watched enough of it to realize that Trish definitely wasn't being.. Trish.

Wrestling against someone Stacy now knew as Victoria, Trish seemed frustrated and just plain worn-down from the very beginning. She didn't smile when she entered, she didn't strike back at Victoria when the darker diva shot her down, and she didn't wrestle with the usual aggressiveness that Stacy always thought she wrestled with.

She watched as Trish was hoisted onto the back of her opponent, then was dropped fiercely to the ground. 1...2...3. Trish had lost the match.

Stacy lowered her head into her hands, knowing that Trish would be barging through those doors at any minute, in an even worse mood than she was before.

Christian took a deep breath, shifting his weight from one leg to the other as he stood before the Diva's locker room. He knew Stacy was in there. Trish had just finished her match and she had probably been watching.

He looked behind him, at his colorful friend who had talked him into doing this in the first place, and grunted when Jeff just mouthed 'Go!'

After taking one last long breath, he gently knocked on the door, his hand practically shaking.

The Canadian waited for a moment, holding his breath, waiting for the little blonde to open the door. He turned back to Jeff, and it was then he realized he was alone.

"Jeff!" Christian whispered, hoping the younger Hardy was just around the corner, "Jeff!"

"Christian?"

The blonde wrestler spun around, his eyes wide as they met Stacy's. "H - hey." He mumbled nervously, "Can I talk to you? Just for a sec."

The little blonde bit her lip, poking her head out the door and looking down both hallways, before smiling a little. "Sure."

He stepped around the corner Jeff had just occupied, and leaned against the wall as Stacy stood before him, that small smile still adorning her features. "I was just wondering.. Do you have any plans for Wednesday night?"

"Wednesday night?" She folded her slim arms over her chest, her eyes searching his face. "Uh, no, I don't think so. Why?"

"Well, this is actually Jeff's idea, but, would you like to go out? On sorta a double date sort of thing? Me you, Jeff n' Trish."

Stacy bit her lip, trying to hide the elaborate smile that was trying to play upon her lips. "I'd love that." She finally grinned, "I haven't done anything fun in a while, so that sounds great."

Christian smiled, obviously enthusiastic and excited about her answer. "Great! I think we'll be doing a show in South Carolina then, so I'm sure there's some great places we could visit. And I know how much Trish likes shopping, so--"

"Oh, wait." The blonde interrupted, stopping him in mid-sentence.

"What?" He lowered his head, looking down at her, placing his hand on her upper arm. "Are you okay?"

"No, no, it's not me." She waved her hand dismissively, "It's Trish.. She's still, um, well.. You know.."

He furrowed his brow, obviously not catching on to what she was saying.. But then after thinking about it for a moment, he raised his eyes. "Oh.. that.. Actually, Jeff just left to go ask her. Do you think she'll say no?"

"I'd be a miracle if she said yes. You think he'll take it well?"

Christian let out a long breath, stretching his arms high over his head, "No, probably not. My guess is that he'll write a real sappy song about it, then go around singing it--"

"Christian!" She reached out a hand, slapping him across the chest, her nose scrunched up in anger. "Don't say that! I'm serious."

"Okay, okay," He laughed, placing a hand over the area she just hit. "Yeah, he'll be upset at first, but he'll get over it. He's liked her for a while now,"

"Good,"

"But what about us? If she said no, would you still like to go out?"

Stacy looked up at him, once again trying to hide her smile. "Yeah, I was hoping you'd say that."

"Okay, good." He let out a long breath, then looked down the hallway Jeff disappeared in before looking back at her, "Look, I have to get going, I have a match soon. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

She nodded, still biting her lip. "Okay."

Christian waved a little, not knowing how to comfortably say good-bye. He turned around on his heel, then took two steps before realizing Stacy hadn't budged. Turning back around, he smiled at her. "Hey.. Stace?"

She looked up suddenly at him, her lip still clenched in-between her teeth. "Hm?"

"You don't have to hide your smile.. You're even prettier when you're smiling."

The little blonde blushed, finally letting her lip go and smiling, letting her eyes fall towards the ground. "Thanks."

**ooo**

Jeff shook his hands nervously, toying with the hem of his shirt as he tried to act casually as possible, so as Trish wouldn't suspect anything. And soon, as she came slumping around the corner, he held his breath, trying to make it sound casual as he appeared into the same hallway.

"Oh, hey, Trish."

The little blonde looked up suddenly, startled that he was there, a small smile playing on her lips. "Jeff.. You scared me."

"Sorry," He mumbled, his voice only louder than a whisper by the slightest bit. His green eyes scanned her little body, noting it's language seemed somewhat worn out and defeated. "I didn't mean to,"

Trish shook her head, waving her hand dismissively, "No, it's alright.. Did you need something, or what?"

He arched an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"You.. Meeting me here. Do you need something?"

Damn it. And he had tried so hard to make it seem nonchalant, too.. "Oh, yeah, actually. Christian asked Stacy out on a date, and I was wondering if you'd like to join me, so we can all hang out?"

Trish froze, her heart skipping a beat. Oh, no.. "Like, on a double date?"

He smiled his cute dimply smile, "Yepp…so, what do ya say?"

The little blonde ran a tiny hand through her hair, her cheeks puffing up as she gathered up a sigh then let it out slowly. A very strong, and unusually loud, part of her was screaming to say yes .. But she had been approving lately, what if Jeff turned to kiss her, and she had to turn away?

No, she couldn't go. She'd break his heart.

"I - I'm sorry, Jeff … but I can't." As soon as she saw the flash if pain in his eyes, she turned away, biting her lip as if it'd help stop the tears that were already welling up in her eyes. "But, I'll tell you what. When I'm up to it, we'll go out on a date-date, just the two of us. I owe ya one, alright?"

Jeff picked his head up, the hurt that clouded his green eyes was now replaced with a joy that shined through clearly, making Trish smile all the more. He grinned, his childish dimples making him look even younger. "Really?"

"Well yeah, of course. You'd be the last person I'd wanna let down,"

He took a step towards her, as if he was going to hug her, then stepped back to the side quickly, deciding better of it. "Thanks, Trish." He spoke softly, "I'll see you around, okay?"

"Okay.."

She fell silent as he walked away, the image of his beautiful retreating figure burning in her mind. But even as she walked away herself, she couldn't help but wonder why in the hell the urge to run after him and kiss him breathless had been so strong..


End file.
